Lyrics:Hey Mama
"Hey Mama" feat. Tippa Irie, from the album, Elephunk. ----- (oooooooh)(la la la la la) Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama Get on the floor and move your booty mama We the blast masters blastin' up the drumma (REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND) Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty Shake that thing like the city of Sinon, and Hey shorty, I know you wanna party and the way your body lookin make me really feel nauuughty Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty Shake that thing like the city of Sin, and Hey shorty, I know you wanna party and the way your body lookin make me really feel nauuughty I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew But everything I do, I do just for you Im a little bit of old, and a bigger bit of new The true niggers know that the peas come thru We never cease(Naaaw), we never die no we never decease (Naaaw) We multiply like we mathematice And then drop bombs like we in the middle east (The bomb bombas, the base boom drummas) Now y'all know, who we are y'all know, we the stars Steady rockin' all of y'alls boulevards And, lookin' hard without bodyguards (I do) what I can (Follow you)will.i.am And still I stand, with still mic in hand (So come on mama, dance to the drama) Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama (hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama (yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the drumma (hey)so shake your bumbuma, come on now mama this that shit that make you groove, mama (gotta)get on the floor and move your booty mama (yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma (wo)(la la la la la) We the big town stompas, and big sound pumpas The beat bump bumps all in your trunk trunkas The girlies in the club got the plump plump plumpas And when I'm makin' love, ya my hip hump humps It never quits(Naaaaw) no need to carry 9mm clips(Naaaw) Dont wanna squeeze trigger, just wanna squeeze tits (lubaluba)cause we the show stoppas And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas Now y'all knaw, who we are y'all knaw, we the stars Steady rockin' all of y'alls boulevards How we rockin' it girl, without body guards she be, Fergie, from the cool B.E.P., come and take heed, as we take the lead (so come on papa, dance to the drumma) Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama (yaw)get on the floor and move your booty mama (wo)we the blast mastas blastin' up the drumma (Naaaw, Naaaw) Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty Shake that thing like the city of Sin, and Hey shorty, I know you wanna party and the way your body lookin make me really feel nauuughty But the race is not, for the swift But who really can, take control of it And tippa irie and the black eyed peas will be thhhheeerre til infinity, til infinity, til infinity, til infinity, til infinity Tippa is onuunuut Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting everytime you see them i hear, bling bling O waka ting, pure mockaling grinding, and winding and the madda be moving in a perfect timing and we dance and dance to the dancehall rythym and we're really to nice, it finga lickin' like rice and peas and chicken stuffing Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama (hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama (yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the drumma (wo)so shake your bambama, come on now mama this that shit that make you groove, mama (gotta)get on the floor and move your booty mama (yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the drumma (la la la la la (fade...)) Radio Edit Sources Hey Mama Category:Elephunk